Social Rejects
by Fessran
Summary: No Pinecest- When Mabel and Dipper go back to school after summer is over, they find out everything changes in their 8th grade year; and not all change is good change, as Mabel comes to find out. Rated T because I don't know what's going to happen later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Social Rejects

_Dipper shoved his way through the crowd, mumbling 'sorry' and 'excuse me' as he passed by people much taller than him._

_Finally he reached the center of the circle. Two girls were holding his slightly older twin sister down while a tall blonde with hoop earrings and a purple miniskirt dumped some sort of gooey liquid down her throat._

_"Gak!" Mabel cried. She kicked at the girl, who just sidestepped, her face sullen and deep in thought._

_"Hey, get outta my way!" Dipper growled, pushing his way over to Mabel. He pulled her from the girl's grasp, giving them glares, and hauled Mabel to the side. The crowd of people followed, but at a hateful glance from the boy to the group of girls the group turned and left, leaving the people to shuffle in a parade after them._

_When everyone was gone Dipper bent down and sat on the concrete, letting Mabel rest in his lap._

_"You okay?" he asked softly, smoothing her hair down._

_Mabel coughed, wiping away some of the foamy liquid from around her mouth._

_"Yeah. Thanks, Dipper."_

_The twin sister gave her brother a hug and the two sat there for a long time, waiting for a teacher to come and shoo them back to class._

"Mabel? Mabel, are you in there?"

Mabel snapped awake, blinking with a smile at her brother. He was much older than when that memory had blossomed, but she still felt the same way for her little brother.

"Are we there yet?" came her immediate yell to her parents.

"No," her mother's soft voice echoed from the front seat.

Dipper was tapping her shoulder.

"Hey. You zoned out again. We're almost there."

Mabel sighed and looked at the trees flying by. She missed Gravity Falls already.

"Do you miss them?"

"What?" Mabel glanced at her brother, who was staring at her intently.

"Soos and Stan and..." he stopped, looking out the window sadly, his eyes staring at nothing.

Mabel smiled and ruffled the hair under his blue and white cap.

"Of course I miss them, silly. I'd much rather be there than... here."

She motioned with her hands to the crowded car and her family.

Dipper sighed, still looking out the window.

"I don't know if it was a good idea to leave the 3 book there. Gideon might find it."

"He'll probably be as busy as we will be with school," she scoffed, but she betrayed how she was really feeling with a nervous shiver. The book contained information that someone like Gideon would use to their advantage; Gravity Falls wouldn't last long with a power-hungry boy that commands power over too many people already taking over.

"School," Dipper spat. Mabel looked at him cautiously; she was surprised by the venom in his voice.

"You don't like it?"

"You don't either," he muttered. Mabel stopped talking and looked out the window for the rest of the car ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Time for school! Wake up!"

Mom's drone tapped into Mabel's colorful dream.

"Away, my rainbow starfish!" she cried happily, but as the young girl traveled through worlds of color and rainbow.

She flinched as someone pinched her arm.

"Gah," she grumbled. "Get off."

"You have to wake up," her brother's voice was echoing. "C'mon, Mabel. You're really going to get it from Mom if you don't get up."

"Dipper, go back to bed," she mumbled, shoving her face into the fluffy white pillow. "Go back... to bed..." she yawned halfheartedly.

"Mabel!" her brother whispered urgently, grabbing her wrist and pulling her off the bed.

"Ay!" she yelped, slipping off the bed with a 'crash'.

Dipper winced and felt for his hat behind him on the nightstand. Finding it he snugly pulled it down on his thick hair.

"What was that for?"

Mabel, now fully awake, popped up from the bedside.

"You wouldn't wake up," her twin replied, putting his signature vest on over his shoulders and turning away.

Mabel muttered something under her breath and climbed over her bed to her dresser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry for not updating. Today I took a big risk and read 'Dipper Goes to Taco Bell'.**

**I say big risk because I figured it maybe had violence or something.**

**I did it anyway.**

**And now I'm kind of turned off of GF for a while.**

**It basically ruined my image of the twins. Now I have no idea what to write.**

**I'll continue writing soon, but for now, I really need a break...**

**It just... basically ruined me -.-**

**Take my advice: don't read it.**

**Thanks,**

**Fess**


	4. Form

**Hey guys! Since I don't want to leave you hanging, and I need characters for Dipper and Mabel's school, I've made a character sheet for people to fill out if they want to so their character can be at the twins' school.**

**Here it is:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Class(Dipper or Mabel's class?):**

**Bully, Friend or Regular Student?:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Enemies:**

**Accessories/Trademark: **

**Love Interest(this is optional):**

**Appearance:**

**Other:**

**Ex:**

**Name: Cameron**

**Age: 13**

**Class(Dipper or Mabel's class?): Dipper**

**Bully, Friend or Regular Student?: Friend-Both twins**

**Bio: Moved from Gravity Falls and was very aware of the weirdness that happened there. **

**Personality: Silent, somewhat paranoid, not exactly friendly, smart, sarcastic **

**Gender: Female**

**Enemies: N/A**

**Accessories/Trademark: Her red-and-blue hat**

**Love interest(this is optional): Foreva alone bro**

**Appearance****: Caramel hair and ponytail, cargo shorts and military boots. Leather jacket, tan shirt.**

**Other: She scares little kids for the fun of it**

**Go on ahead! I need an assortment of kids ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you, everyone who submitted forms! I have a few responses to these:**

**The Guest who posted Lyrica Gubbins**- **I'm assuming you mean Dipper, and not Dipper's clone #3? Also, I used to know a girl who acted like a wolf so I will probably get her right...**

**crazyguitargirl- Dipper and Mabel are in their 8th grade year, so they just got back from their summer at the Mystery Shack. **

**And... I think we have a lot of girls and not enough boys. DIPPER NEEDS FRIENDS TOO. NOT JUST GIRLS BRO. And I think we have too many love interests for Dipper... Mabel needs a few too D:**

**TheLPSDragon- Dipper and Mabel are 12. Turning 13. I am actually not sure about their birthday, so... if I find out it's before August than I'll change their ages to 13. Since GF resumes on July 26th, that could be because it's the twins' birthday. (ha ha, I'm older than them) **

**Also, the forms that say stuff like: character plays an instrument, but then somehow apparently Dipper and Mabel also play instruments. I honestly don't think Dipper would be interested in playing an instrument(something like the violin, for example. For some reason, guitar would be fine, but not, like... the flute or something 0-o Remember in Tourist Trapped when he was playing a video game? Most 12-year-old boys don't really ****_want_**** to play instruments. Minecraft, any sort of video game is more important) Let's just say Mabel likes instruments, because people just love giving her new ones to play... XD **

**I need more people for Mabel's class. Dipper's class is... large. Continue adding to both, but seriously, Mabel needs PEOPLE way more than Dipper does(or maybe he does need people around... he's kind of a loner who needs friends anyway. Like ME!)**

**Also, I need bullies(BULLIES. BRING THEM TO ME, SLAVES (not really, just kidding)) but anyway... I need enemies and bullies. Friends are awesome, but remember that Dipper and Mabel are basically outcasts. We have enough hints to know that ^^**

**I do love well thought out characters, so please try when creating them ;) I love bringing other people's OC's to life! **

**I did forget to mention that when I mean which class, I mean Dipper or Mabel's homeroom, because often junior high students don't have the same teacher for everything. Actually, if they did, I would be amazed 0-o **

**Anyway, TO START.**

"See you kids later," Mom said, slamming the car door shut and barreling off down the road.

Dipper and Mabel stood watching her, Mabel almost bursting with excitement and Dipper looking as tense and paranoid as always.

"This is my chance to make new friends!" Mabel babbled, turning and skipping away. She had created a new sweater with her free time on the car ride home, a soft pink one with frilly lace around the edges, that she was currently wearing. She also wore a black-and-white checkered scarf, a green skirt and knee-high socks.

Dipper was wearing his usual, although the shirt his mother had forced him to wear was black instead of the dull orange. His mother had also seen to giving him a new pair of shorts but let him keep his hat and vest.

The 12-year-old followed his sister almost hesitantly, dreading the boys who were sure to pick on him when he entered the center cafe.

It wasn't the insults that got to him; not anymore. It was the physical pain that really hurt, and quite literally.

Dipper wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He didn't remember it being so humid in California! The air was weighed down, heavy and sodden. His trot broke into a run as he crossed the path. A few blondes snickered at him as he ran past, flicking their hair up and sending it cascading back down again across their perfectly sloped shoulders.

He ignored that. He wasn't interested in them; in fact, he hadn't been interested in anyone or anything since he got back from Gravity Falls.

Running with your head down did have some disadvantages. He learned that when he bumped into a boy who was oddly okay with it.

"Hey," he said. Dipper stopped and glanced up at him. He was much taller than either of the twins, probably already hitting his growth spurt, Dipper thought jealously.

"What's your name?"

Apparently the kid was waiting for a response.

Dipper hesitated, debating whether or not to tell him.

"Dipper," he said.

"Huh, weird name." Dipper was used to it by now. Every kid he met said that.

"Mine's Zach," he smiled at him, sort of a half smirk, half smile. Dipper took in Zach's features for a moment before moving back to his eyes.

"Which homeroom are'ya in?" Dipper was kind of hoping he would say his own. It would be great to have a decent kid in his class for once(**side note- so apparently that's how Dipper thinks. A decent kid. XD)**

"Can't remember," Zach said absently. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Some Mrs. Something or other."

"Cooper?" Dipper guessed. The only Mrs. in the junior high. That really said something about the school.

Zach snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

A loud, banging metal sound erupted from the school. Dipper winced.

Zach glanced at him once before slipping his backpack over his shoulders. "I'll see you later, what was it... Dipper?"

"Right."

Zach nodded and took off into the stream of kids running into the glazed white hallways. Dipper spotted Mabel chatting with a girl who looked a little older than she was. Like everyone he met, without stopping in the crowd he looked over her. Mabel-like brown hair, blue streak, fingerless gloves.

Someone bumped into him. He said "sorry" even though he wasn't the one who bumped into the other and turned, almost coming face to face with a shorter girl with wide eyes and a blue headband, similar to Mabel's.

"Sorry," he repeated. She stuttered something out, looking embarrassed, and scuttled away.

"Does every girl who sees me run away?" he groaned, but kept on in the direction of Mrs. Cooper's room. Beside it was Room 13, Mr. Carson, who was Mabel's teacher. Luckily they were close to each other. Being separated in different homerooms for the first time in their life, it was a wonder Mabel was getting on so well. Then again, she made friends much easier than he did.

(**side note- what am I doing with my life)**

Slipping into the classroom door, Dipper found a seat towards the back right by the window and dropped his backpack down by the leg of the chair. Sliding into the chair quickly, he gloomily stared out the window.

Sure, he was an A+ student, but school was boring.

A girl with a hat much like his but red and blue sat down at the next in front of him. Another girl with brown hair and a red hat took over the desk in front.

On the other side of him, Zach sat down. He glanced over at Dipper, who glanced back, sort of surprised.

"What is it with chicks and hats?" Zach wondered out loud. Dipper shrugged and went back to staring out the window.

He wondered how Mabel was doing. She was pretty unresponsive to everything that morning, half asleep but excited out of her sweater.

"Ahem," the teacher cleared her throat. Dipper glanced up.

The teacher was staring at him.

"Take your hat off in the classroom, please."

She glanced around at the girls in the classroom.

"Take off your hats, too."

Dipper took his hat off and set it on the edge of his desk uncomfortably. This room really needed to be air conditioned. It was unbearable.

The girls beside and in front of him both set their hates down on the exact same place as he did; right on the edge of the desk.

_Weird._

**Well, this was the best thing I've ever written(no, I'm being sarcastic, not serious). Dipper's going to meet other characters soon, hush hush. And also... this story was originally from Mabel's point of view but for some reason Dipper's taking over.**

**I guess it's where the story wants to go, right? I'm not sure why, because I have way more in common with Mabel than Dipper(apart from Dipper being paranoid... which I am. Badly.)**

**Maybe I'll do a Mabel POV next time. Also, if I get the homeroom classes wrong, pardon me, because there's way to many people for me to keep track of XD**


	6. Talk

**Hey guys! Just here to say a few things before I begin the new chapter~**

**DipperLikesMinecraft- Heh heh, oops *shame* Hates on the table… I guess they don't want their hates anymore! XD I think I'll take a while longer for posting the chapters to go over typos XD**

**TheLPSDragon- Oops again! Boys in my class do too, I just don't think Dipper would like playing an instrument very much. **

**crackerduck- Hm….I never thought about that before. I have braces so I guess I should know XD oh well! I'll probably have her play clarinet then, or some sort of handheld instrument. **

**edger230- Boys can have more than one crush, so she'll probably be on the list ;) it's up to him, honestly!**

**To everyone, before I forget- The twins are back in California. If you read the last chapter you'll remember Dipper commenting about how it was humid in California. ****HUMID IN CALIFORNIA.**** Not Gravity Falls :3**

**I think… I've got most everyone who I wanted to say something to. If I forgot you, you can PM me and I'll PM you back! ^^**

**Also, if you want to see a few more updates on my stories, new stories and such, go to my Profile because my updates are all on there!**

**Thanks!**

**-Fess**


	7. Please Pay Attention

**TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR(again)**

**This is kind of starting to irritate me. Please read the chapters before posting the form. DIPPER AND MABEL ARE BACK IN THEIR HOMETOWN, PIEDMONT CALIFORNIA. DIPPER AND MABEL NO LONGER RESIDE AT GRAVITY FALLS. DIPPER AND MABEL ARE ****HOME. ****IT IS NOT THE SUMMERTIME ANYMORE.**

**Thanks,**

**Fess**

**(Ps1. I'm not trying to be rude, but they are no longer in Gravity Falls. So when you write 'moved to Gravity Falls' I'm going to ignore that and instead type 'moved to California'. They can move ****_from _****Gravity Falls, but not to. **

**Ps2. Pacifica and Gideon don't live in California, so when you guys say 'enemies- Pacifica and Gideon' and such, the people in CA have no idea they exist unless they have previously lived in Gravity Falls)**

**Now, on a better note, I really appreciate the R&R's! Thanks, everyone who read and reviewed J**

**It's time for some comments and questions to be answered!**

**grigsbyanthony- YAY! A werecat! Paranormal and epic :3 I was thinking about creating a female werecat for Dipper's class, but since there are too many for his class I decided against it…. I'll add her to Mabel's and maybe the two can have a few conversations ;)**

**Omega Ultra- Remember we're in CA, not Gravity Falls anymore :3**

**anon123- She sounds a lot like me ;)**

**crackerduck- okay, okay, chill ;) I'll be working on it soon!**

**The next chapter is going to be coming very soon! I'm spending more time on my new story****_ Six-One_****, so the next chapter is going to be short.**


	8. This Chapter

**Chapter 3**

**I'm going to be putting a stop to the charries for now, so anymore charries will be ignored. Sorry, I have wayy too many charries for now.**

**I'm going to be making a list.**

**AND WE HAVE 35 or SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**

**I'm also researching Piedmont to see about the climate and other things... In addition to that, I'm looking up some nearby tornado/earthquake zones and humidity and I've found that...**

**According to my resources, PIEDMONT IS IN THE 60'S ALL WEEK**

**WHY **

**Now, I have a few other things to say.**

**WhyAsk- I'm not going to have anyone secretly have Book One. I'm sorry, but those are staying in Gravity Falls for a while. I figure the twins' lives can't center around the books and the mysteries the whole time. Sure, sometimes it's fine, but I don't want Book One involved, so I'm not going to add that. Again, sorry about that. **

**Here we go!**

**It's also from Mabel's POV. **

Mabel skipped into her classroom and gave out free hugs from the doorway excitedly. Some people looked at her weird, but others gave her hugs back, high fives or fist bumps. It was a better response than she had ever gotten before; so far the day was going fantastic!

She turned and sat down at a seat surrounded by other girls. She slung her backpack over the back of the chair and turned to the nearest girl.

"Hi!" she said, sticking her hand out. "My name's Mabel! What's yours?"

The girl had cool emerald eyes and long scarlet hair. Her bright eyes lit up like a lightbulb when Mabel stuck her hand out and she grasped it quickly, dragging it through the air like a crazy dog jerking a chew toy.

"I'm Krimson!" she said, beaming. Mabel beamed back, a big smile full of silver.

"Kids!" the teacher clapped and gave Mabel a look, who smiled back her cheerful smile. Mr. Carson shook his head and glanced down at his chart, which was full of scribbles. Out of the corner of her eye another girl watched her, and Mabel turned to her.

"Hi! I'm-"

"I don't care," the blonde sneered, flipping her short curled hair behind her shoulder.

Mabel felt crestfallen for a second but mentally picked herself back up.

"Mabel," she finished.

The girl grimaced and said, "Dawn. Dawn Sunbeam."

"OMG!" Mabel squealed. "I LOVE your last name!"

Dawn looked taken aback, but glared at her and flipped her hair back again.

She turned away and ignored her. Mabel turned behind her and continued introducing herself.

The teacher continued to give her looks until Mabel got the message and shut up for long enough to head to her first class(besides homeroom, of course, which didn't count)

Dipper was in her same first period, so she met up with him during her long walk to the lower corridor.

"Hiya bro bro!" she said happily, giving him a hug. Dipper quickly pulled her to the side so they wouldn't get trampled.

"Hi," he replied, adjusting his hat. She flicked it up and beamed at him. "I made, like, seventeen friends! How cool is that?"

"Better than my luck," Dipper said with a sigh.

"What happened?" his twin asked, concerned. She tried to give him another hug, but he managed to fend it off.

"Well, let's just say I know not to go anywhere **near** the girl's bathroom again."

"Why would you be by there? Shame, Dipper!" she crinkled her nose but he rolled his eyes.

"No, no... not like that. I was walking by and some girl came out and started screaming in my face."

"That's not nice."

"Not really. Anyway, I guess she didn't like me walking past it."

"That's not nice," she repeated. "What was her name?"

"A group of girls walked by and said her name was Sandra. Sandra Clarkman or something. It was convenient."

"Which girls were they?"

"How would I know? The only girls I know are you and this girl named Melissa."

"I saw her! She looked nice! But when I walked by I heard her talking about **where babies come from!** So gross!"

"Speaking of which... I still need to pay you for that, don't I?"

"$40!" Mabel said happily.

Dipper glanced toward their next classroom. The hallway was emptying. "We'll get in trouble for talking. C'mon." He turned, but she grabbed his shoulder. "But that one girl is in that class!"

"Which one?"

"That one!"

Dipper jerked his arm away from her grasp and trotted towards the classroom. "We don't have time for this. Hurry up."

Low and behold, Mabel was right about 'that one' girl, because two seconds before he reached the room the skinny blonde from the front of the bathroom stepped in front of him to block the way.

"Going somewhere, Little Dipper?" she grinned. Dipper backed up a step.

"Toward the class. Get out of the way, Sandra."

He sidestepped as she lunged at him. Quickly, he slipped into the class, but forgot that Mabel was still outside in the hallway with Sandra.

_Oh crap._


	9. Interesting Chapter Title

It wasn't like he could leave now. He was in the room, and his history teacher glanced over at him warmly.

"Dipper!" she beamed. "Welcome back to school."

Dipper shrugged sheepishly, glancing at the door one last time before crossing to a desk on the side next to Zach.

Sandra slammed through the door, panting angrily.

The kids stared at her.

"Next to Dipper Pines, please, Sandra," the teacher said.

Sandra huffed angrily but didn't argue, sliding into the seat beside Dipper. He tried not to flinch.

At least she wouldn't hurt Mabel.

The teacher spent a long half hour lecturing them before writing their homework on the board.

Dipper quickly worked his way through the paper, not bothering to glance at his history book. The answers were too easy.

"Hey, little Dipper," Sandra whispered.

Dipper ignored her.

"Hey Dipstick," she snapped.

Dipper moved a few inches away, tensing. He knew she was meaning to insult him, not using the nickname his sister had created, and he soothed himself by imagining him punching her. It would have felt good; he remembered the rage he'd felt when Gideon had taken his sister with his robot, and how nice it felt to finally feel his fist connecting with Gideon's face.

But he couldn't, not now, not with the teacher watching.

"Hey," Sandra muttered again. "I'm guessing news doesn't get around to you, you know, no one wanting to talk to you or anything."

Dipper stayed silent, penciling in the answer to the last question. He started to put the paper in his binder, but before his hand got to his backpack zipper Sandra continued.

"Your twin sister, sweater girl? She's such a slut; you know what she did?"

Dipper froze.

"She totally made out with that girl, what's her name, Cameron maybe? Not only is she the biggest slut in school, she's a lesbian, too."

Before Dipper could stop himself his fist was swinging through the air and Sandra Clarkman was on the ground, stunned.

The teacher's chair screamed as she stood up. Dipper's classmates gaped at the scene.

Sandra started crying, her body racking with long sobs.

Dipper sucked in a breath, bistre eyes wide. Horrified, he stepped back.

Zach was on his feet, too, standing next to Dipper.

"What is going on here?"

A skinny girl in a skimpy white tank top and neon green short-shorts pointed to Dipper with her hand over her mouth.

"He punched her in the face!" she squeaked.

Great. Just a great way to start the first day of school.

"She deserved it," a girl with dark brown hair twisted into a bun and a cocked head called. **She doesn't usually have a cocked head but hey she does now right?**

Most of the girls in class vigorously nodded. **Do you guys get what's happening here? Heh heh**

The teacher sighed and told another girl, who Dipper thought was named Marleigh, to run to the office and get the nurse to the classroom to see if she was badly hurt.

"Dipper, office."

The teacher, Ms. Jones, motioned to the door coldly. Shoulders hunched, Dipper left the classroom and walked through the empty hallway. The start of the first day was better than it was at any other school, and he'd messed it up.

**Hey guys, looks like I'm back, amright? So prepare for every character in the known universe to be featured**

**Sorry about the 'interesting words', guys. It seemed kinda fitting... Sandra seems like the kind of person who swears when she's injured or something okay?**

**And yes, Dipper punched someone in the face. Crazy huh? xD**


End file.
